Tabath and Alek's Halloween Special
by Yami-Tabath Hikari-Alek
Summary: Yugi and Yami prepare to throw a Halloween party. [Puzzleshipping Puppyshipping Thiefshipping]


Alek: Happy almost Halloween everyone! Ignore our bad spelling. We are bad spellers.

Tabath: Enjoy. Oh, Yaoi, Yuri, underage drinking (hinted) my potty mouth, and Teà-bashing-but-not-really-Teà-bashing-Just-really -bad-choices-in-men.

[Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Thiefshipping, Hinted Chaseshipping, one sided peachshipping and one sided Teà/Ryou, and OC/OC which we have dubbed Green-Coinshipping, and a little bit of siblingshipping. ((If that's what Mokie/Serenity is called... We need to research this shit.]

-Nakamura House-

A girl with short, light brown hair and green strands partially covering her wide dark green eyes sat on the couch in front of a TV. She was dressed in a dark blue cashmere pullover, grey jeans and had a vacant expression on her pale and baby-like face. She was small, yet a little chubby like a child, maybe 5"2 and was flipping through a deck of Duel Monster cards. As the corners of her plush and pink lips turned upwards, she took a single card from her hand.

"SUKOSHI AI!" An older girls voice screeched. The small girl rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond.

"TABATH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREAMING IN THE HOUSE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?" The female voice replied. Alek looked thoughtful for a moment, shrugged and put her cards on a wooden coffee table.

"She's got a point..." The brunette stood up and walked out of the room, her socks patting against the carpeted floor. As she walked up the stairs, she took a look through a window in the hallway. It was Halloween, young children and their parents going Trick or Treating done before the sun set. She saw a young girl in a Dark Magician Girl costume holding an older mans hand, maybe her father s, towards the teens door. The young girl wore a pink turtle neck and black tights under her costume, keeping her warm in the crisp autumn air.

"I'll be there in a second Tab! Trick or treaters at the door." Alek said, amplifying her voice upstairs. The teen walked back down the stairs and grabbed the bowl of candy and chocolates. She also took a cards from an old cookie tin by the door. She took a look at it. Night Wing Sorceress. One of her friends Yugi, who's grandfather owned a game shop, had donated some cards to his friends to give out to anyone who went trick or treating in a Duel Monsters costume.

The girl's father rang the door bell, and Alek grabbed the gold colored door handle and yanked it open.

"Trick or treat!" The girl said in a sing song voice. She held out a purple jack-o-lantern bag, grinning widely.

"Oh my Goodness! Your costume is amazing! Right down to the little marks on your cheeks." Alek gushed, plopping a fun-sized chocolate bar and a gummy bear pack in her purple jack-o-lantern.

"My Daddy helped me make it." The girl said while bobbing her head in a nod.

"Well it's the best costume I've seen all night, to tell the truth." Alek continued.

"You want a card?" The teen asked, holding the Duel Monster card up to the girls face. The girls grin got even wider, and she bobbed her head again, her blonde hair moving with her. Alek dropped it in her bag. As the girl waved goodbye, and walked away with her father, Alek closed the front door.

With a smile on her face, the brunette head upstairs.

"What did you want Tabath?" Alek asked her girlfriend politely, closing the door to their room behind her. Tabath turned to face her. She had darker and longer brown hair, the green bangs parted away from her eyes. They were crimson, and she had a darker skin tone. She was taller and had a lot more of a leaner figure than Alek, and wore an Assassin's Creed costume with the hood down. She had added a few personal touches, such as more pockets and hidden sleeves for extra weapons. Why, Alek wasn't sure. It's not like she planned to kill anyone... hopefully. You could never know with Tabath. She was like a salt water sea. One day she was calm, sparkling and beautiful, full of life, but could still sting your eyes annoyingly. And the next she would be raging, plucking sailors out of their ships and drowning them, pulling them into the dark abyss.

"Duuuude.. that was deep." Tabath spoke with wide eyes. Oh. Of course Alek had said that out loud. She needed to work on that.

"Anyways, I have officially finished the costume!" Her girlfriend announced happily. Alek raised an uneven eyebrow.

"Actually, I finished It for you about two weeks ago..." The small brunette replied in a confused tone.

"No, silly! I meant I finished yours." The darker haired girl said with a dismissive wave of her hand, pulling something out from behind her back.

"Aw, that's sweet of you Tab! But I already bought a costu-Uh..." Looking at the fabric displayed in front of her, she saw that it was a rather skimpy mini dress with light green lace around the edges.

"And the costume isn't complete without the hat!" The taller girl continued, pulling a teeny Green and black witch hat hairband, which was adorned with a small ribbon and a lace green cob-web like cover out also. She seemed a little too happy about the costume, and she smiled as if she could invasion her Girlfriend in it right then.

"Er... It's a little skimpy, don't you think? Besides, you didn't make this. There's a tag on the sleeve..." Alek said suspiciously. Tabath's red eyes got wide.

"Fuck!" And with that, she bolted out of the room like a rabbit. Alek giggled. She placed the slutty outfit on the their bed, and walked out of the bedroom.

-Game shop-

"Hey Yami, can you pass me the rest of the cob webs?" A small teen with tri-colored hair spoke to his boyfriend. He stood on a latter which was placed outside of the small building. The two were decorating their house for a Halloween party (It was more of a small holiday get-together) they were throwing later.

"Sure Aibou..." Yami responded, grabbing a handful of fake cobwebs out of a plastic bag, stepping up on his tip toes to give them to the other boy.

"Thanks." Yugi nodded and grinned happily, taking the cobwebs from him. The two were almost identical, except for the fact that Yami was a few inches taller and his yellow bangs stuck up like bolts, and his eyes were a lot more intense than Yugi's innocent and wide ones. But, despthose eyes, Yugi wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Sweet, yes. But he knew a little bit more than he let on. Yami wore dark blue jeans, a light yellow jacket and a dark blue scarf. Yugi, whoever, wore grey workout pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

"So, do we know how many people are coming yet? I need to get the party games ready." The wide eyed boy asked while sticking up the last part of the cobweb.

"Um, Tabath and Alek, Bakura, Marik, and Ryou. Tristan and Duke are in Mexico for some Dice Monsters Expo. The only people who haven't replied are Joey, Serenity, Mokuba and Kaiba." Yami told the Hikari.

"What about Teà?" The smaller tri-colored haired boy asked, curious.

Yami looked panicked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "Er... she didn't want to come."

"Is that true?" His boyfriend asked suspiciously. "Or did you 'forget' to invite her? Yami, you can't stay mad at her for just having a crush on you! She didn't know we were a... thing. In fact, if anything, it's our fault." Yugi told him sternly.

Yami sighed. "Fine, I'll go call to invite her." He grumbled, crossing his arms childishly and walking away.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi said, struggling to keep the ladder upright. It wobbled from side to side, dangerously close to falling.

"Oh my Gods!" Yami came running back, quickly grabbing hold of the ladder, making it stable. The two simultaneously let out a relived breath.

-Marik and Bakura's apartment-

"'Kuraaaaa!" A sandy haired teen exclaimed in a bored tone. A silver haired boy that was sitting next to him at the table sighed, placing his book down after dog-earing the page he was on.

"What is it, Marik?" He asked calmly.

"How many more hours till Yugi's partyyyyyy..." Marik asked. He was probably bored.

"Only one more, Marik. Try to sustain yourself until than..." Bakura grumbled sarcastically. Marik turned to his boyfriend.

"I know a way we can pass the time..." Marik slurred seductively. Bakura smirked, leaning in to the slightly taller boy.

"And what is that, love?" The silver haired teen asked.

Marik continued, still in a suggestive tone. "We could... GET INTO OUR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES!" He finished joyfully, running off to their room.

Bakura sighed. He was hoping for something a bit more... intimate. Of course, that didn't mean this wasn't still intimate. Marik's costume consisted of a purple belly dancers top, decorated with gold jewelry and the like, baggy purple and loose bottoms, a satin cloth that covered his nose and mouth and black flats. A genie. Bakura, however, wore a more simple costume of a typical vampire. And the best part was that he didn't have to wear those silly plastic fangs that always made you drool and constrict you from conversing properly.

"Hey Bakura, can you help me put the top on?"

-Kaiba's mansion- "Okay, Seto. We still need tah get the decorations up, RSVP tah Yug's and Yami's party, pick up Serenity and Mokuba, and get to the game shop on time." Joey reminded Kaiba.

"Easy enough. Me and Mokuba already set up most of the decorations, we can finish those for the late night trick or treaters. So you go call and tell Yugi we're coming and I'll pick up your sister and Mokuba. I'll come back here and pick you up. Remember to get all of the costumes ready at the door. " Kaiba answered, already putting his black boots on and knotting his scarf.

The blonde nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" And with that, Kaiba walked out the door. Standing up from his seat at the kitchen counter, Joey grabbed for his phone, called the game shop, (He had them on speed dial, but could only call between 7:00 am-9:00 for Yugi's grandpa got mad at him when he called during business hours) and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey Yug! I just wanted you tah know dat me, Kaiba, Serenity and Mokuba are comin to ya party tonight."

"Great! I'll see you there. Oh, do you think you can bring some sort of snack? We already have popcorn, pizza, candy, and punch."

"Kay Yug. Anything else?" The amber eyed boy asked while looking through the kitchen's many drawers. Eventually, his eyes settled on a large pack of Wasabi peas. As it turns out, it was one of Mokuba's many favorite foods and they were always stalked up.

"Alek called earlier and suggested we watch a movie. Have any scary ones?" Joey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Eh, I think Kaiba keeps some old cheesy Halloween Horror movies around. Will dat do?"

"Sure! Okay, I'll see you there Joey. Bye!"

"Bye Yug." Than he hung up.

-Game shop, Front porch-

Ryou stood at the door, waiting for someone to answer. He heard someone quickly yell,

"JUST A MINUTE!" Before a loud crash echoed all the way outside. The white haired boy tensed and cringed for a moment, than relaxed after he heard the same deep voice lazily say,  
"I am okay! But I don't think the carpet or the punch bowl are..."

He was dressed up as Change of Heart, his favorite Duel Monster Card, with his long hair straightened to amplify the illusion.

As someone opened the door, the light from inside pooled out in the the cool air and onto the grey cement of the front porch.

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi stood in front of him, gesturing inside. The smaller boy wore a Prince costume, with a crown, leopard print cape and the whole bit. Ryou obliged, bobbing his head in recognition and stepping inside, Yugi closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I didn't answer the door earlier, Yami and I had a bit of a mishap with the punch bowl..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, Yugi. As long as you two are all right. So, where are we having the party?" Ryou asked while removing his shoes.

"In the living room. Yami's still cleaning the punch off the floo-"

"Aibou! It looks like blood, it can be one of the decorations!" Yami called from down the hall.

"Yami, Ai, clean the floor."

"But Aibo-"

"Clean the floor."

"... Okay."

-Nakamura House-

"Sukoshi Aiiiiii! Hurry up, were already ten minutes late!" Tabath screeched, rapping her fist on the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry Tab! I'll be out in just a second!" Alek responded.

"Okay. One... two...three... TIMES UP!" The dark haired girl took a switch blade out of her pocket, and bent down to pick the lock, but was interrupted when her face met Alek's. She had stitches along her lips, all the way to the lift of her cheek bones, and her lips were made to look smaller with blood red lipstick. Her eyes were rimmed with white to make them appear larger than they already were, and her brown and green hair was done up in pigtails. She wore a light green rag doll outfit, and her laced pants were ripped slightly at the ends. A creepy rag-doll.

"Wow. Almost as good as the one I bough- I mean made for you." Tabath exclaimed. Her girlfriend laughed.

"Sure..." Alek replied.

"Anyway, we should start going. To the garage!" The taller girl announced, grabbing the other girls hand and running down the hall.

-Game shop-

Everyone was finally there. Tea was a slutty witch (Tabath continued to lie), Serenity was a cute pumpkin, Mokuba was a ninja, Kaiba was the Greek God Dynosis, Joey was a dog, complete with a little tail, ears, and a collar (Guess who picked that out?) And of course, Yami was an ancient Egyptian Pharoah. For the third. Year. In. a. row. The group had started to play Halloween themed Party games, such as bobbing for apples, Halloween 'shots' (No alcohol for the underage drinkers... for the most part) and pumpkin carving contests. Eventually, the games ended and they all kind of started doing their own thing. Yugi was versing Alek in a Duel with their respective partners cheering them on, Marik and Bakura were snogging off in a corner, Mokuba was chatting happily with Serenity, and Kaiba and Joey were trying to block their respective siblings from watching Marik and Bakura's snog fest. Teà, however, seemed to be flirting with Ryou who was obviously uninterested.

"C'mon Sukoshi Ai!" Tabath cheered.

"Aibou!" Yami retaliated.

"Sukoshi Ai!"

"Aibou!"

"SUKOSHI AI!"

"AIBOU!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO SEE WHO'S THE BETTER PARTNER!"

"Challenge accepted." Yami answered coyly, whipping his cards out in the blink of an eye. Tabath did the same. The two Hikaris face palmed, silently agreed to ignore the two competitive spirits and continued the duel.

"Okay, children! Gatha round! Uncle Joey Is gonna put a movie on!" Joey spoke up, standing at the front of the room near the TV.

"Eh, Serenity and Mokuba, I put on a more kid friendly movie upstairs on Yug's computer." He finished.

"Humf... Well, Horror Movies are really too predictable anyways. Let go, Serenity." Mokuba said while helping his friend up. Well, their relationship stayed at the friend zone until Kaiba and Joey said so. As the two walked upstairs, Ryou spoke up.

"Can I watch the other movie too..." He said shyly. Teà butt scootched over beside him.

"Don't worry Bakura, I'll protect you." She said seductively. The white haired boy groaned.

About twenty more minutes into the movie, Marik and Bakura were snogging in the back again, Yami and Tabath were arguing, Ryou had slapped Teà lightly for grasping his ass a few too many times, and Kaiba was giving Joey the silent treatment for taking one of his vintage Horror movies without his permission. As the movie ended, Alek was fast asleep, sprawled around on Tabath's chest. Yugi had retired to bed, leaving Yami in charge, and Kaiba and Joey had to take their siblings home.

"So, Ryou. I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee tomorrow..?" Teà asked said British boy.

"I'm sorry Teà, but I'm not really interested..." Ryou replied sadly, giving her a small hug and walking through the door.

The blue eyed girl sighed. "Why do I always choose the gay ones..." Tabath pat her on the back, leaving also whist carrying a sleeping Alek bridal style.

As the last two guests, Marik and Bakura left, Teà still sat on the stairway, looking out the window.

"Hey, Teà? I'm sorry about how harshly I rejected you. It's just that ... I really love Yugi, and I don't want anything separating us, okay?" Yami explained as he sat beside her. Teà nodded solemnly, but in her eyes you could see that she understood.

"You uh... want a hug?" Yami asked quietly. Teà nodded, and put her arms around him as he pat her back. After a minute of friendly and calming embrace, the two heard someone clear their throughout behind them. As they turned around, they saw a groggy looking Yugi in his blue silk pajamas, glaring angrily at the blue eyed girl.

Teà looked calm. "Well, shit."

Tabath: Hope you liked it, ya little butt-faces.

Alek: Have a nice Halloween, and please review! And, tell us what you're planning to be on Halloween, if you plan on dressing up at all. And I still trick-or-treat at age 17. Please don't leave me to be that one girl. 


End file.
